


No Place He'd Rather Be

by FeralCreed



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, hawksilver - Freeform, new otp god help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreed/pseuds/FeralCreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following tumblr post by avengersbarnes: Pietro definitely plays table tennis by himself when he gets bored in between missions. He likes to see how long a rally he can get, running round the table in a silver blur, until he finally gets out of breathe and collapses on the sofa with Clint to watch Disney films.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place He'd Rather Be

It's been months since Pietro came back, and Clint still isn't used to walking into the rec room and seeing a bluish-silver blur speeding around playing table tennis. Sometimes the game will last for hours and Clint really has no idea where he gets the energy from. Between missions, the team usually tends to gravitate to the same areas, and Pietro and his sister are slowly starting to fit into the group. New teammates always change the dynamics of things, and things are complicated by the fact that the twins fought against them under Hydra's orders. As Cap says, though, everyone deserves a second chance.

 

To the surprise of absolutely nobody, Clint and Pietro were close friends from the moment the Sokovian started living in the tower. Wanda tries hard to be friends with everyone, and she and Clint certainly get along, but it's no question that he's closer with the older twin. Apparently Clint was the only one who didn't see it coming when Pietro kissed him for the first time, but since Natasha gave them a shove in the right direction, things turned out all right in the end. He really can't complain too much.

 

Even though they've been together for almost two months now, Clint can't deny that he's happy about getting the chance to spend the day with his boyfriend. The morning was taken up with landlord duties since there was some kind of plumbing problem at his apartment building in Bed Stuy. But now that Clint's back, caffeinated and thanked, nothing should be coming up in that area for a few days. He brought Lucky back with him, since Tony doesn't care and everyone else seems to love him. Natasha, who only likes cats, has been seen feeding Lucky pizza crusts on several occasions.

 

“Hey, guys,” Pietro says cheerfully as Clint comes in, not stopping his match. Clint doesn't even try to pay attention to where he's going, knowing from experience that it'll just make his eyes cross, but he gives the general area an affectionate smile as he heads toward the snack bar. Things have been slow lately, and both of them have been taking time to catch up on pop culture. Surprisingly enough, Clint had never seen a lot of movies that were considered classic kids movies, and a dramatically ranting Tony had set up a queue of all the Disney movies for them to watch. Both of them love it, even though Clint would never admit it.

 

“I've got _Oliver & Company_ set up for whenever you're done,” Clint mentions, grabbing a soda and a bag of jelly beans. The two of them share a deep love for the candy, partly because there are so many flavours and partly because they're just that awesome. He's pretty sure he feels a kiss on the cheek as he goes past the table tennis area, but Pietro's moving so quickly that he can't be sure. Lucky is ignoring the speedster, simply following Clint around from the elevators to the snacks to the couch. And if Clint tossed him a cracker, well, nobody is going to tell on him.  
  


Flopping down on the couch, Clint squirms around enough to get his phone out of his pocket and starts playing Boku to Wanko, which is basically the dog version of Neko Atsume. It's highly addictive, and he's been playing nonstop ever since he discovered it. The dogs are pretty darn cute, and Tony's been mumbling something about making an updated version. Clint promised to be his slave for life, which is hopefully enough of a lure. Even though all the new StarkTech and Avengers tech is pretty cool... dogs.

 

He leaves a foot on the floor and Lucky flops down on top of it, rolling over to present his belly for pettings. Clint obliges without thinking about it, perfectly used to doing so. Lucky is just as much of an attention hound as Pietro, and the two of them had plenty of cuddling sessions. It's rare for Pietro to not join the team in the field, but when he doesn't, he and Lucky inevitably end up sharing a blanket nest. And even though he might whine about it occasionally, Clint has taken at least three hundred pictures every time he's found Pietro and Lucky asleep in one of his nests.

 

The tapping of the ball going from paddle to table is rhythmic and familiar, and Clint almost debates taking a nap while he waits for Pietro to tire himself out. He'll get some teasing about being an old man but that happens on a fairly regular basis anyway. If he'd had a few more blankest around, he probably would have nested, but there's only one and it's at the other end of the couch. Clint could get up and get it, but he's a lazy bum when it comes to his downtime. Especially since Pietro will do just about anything for him in a fraction of the time, if rewarded with a kiss. The kid's always up for some kind of affection.

 

Pietro collapses on him without any warning. Clint yelps, his phone and hands trapped between their bodies. Grinning, Pietro kisses him, unconcerned with the way that the blond is squirming under him. When he pulls back, Clint is still a little miffed about getting flopped on, but much happier about the fact that his boyfriend is there.

 

“Hi,” Clint says, smiling at him. Pietro murmurs a greeting in return and nuzzles the side of his neck, breath coming in little pants. Clint manages to get his arms free and wraps them around his boyfriend's waist, perfectly content to wait for him to get his breath back. “You want me to put the movie on?” Rather than a verbal answer, he just gets a nod, but Pietro shifts so he's only half laying on him and faces the television. It takes a little stretching for Clint to reach the remote, but he gets the movie playing in a bit. Lucky's tail bangs against the side of the couch and both men reach down to pet him. They end up twining their fingers together, hands resting on Lucky's side.

 

Clint wasn't really expecting to like a movie starring a cat, but the story was pretty good and there wasn't a weird amount of singing. Although the Billy Joel song in the beginning was pretty nice. Lucky was snoring through half the movie, but both humans stay awake until the credits. Pietro loved it, if his enthusiastic recap is anything to go by. They discuss the movie for a while before Clint kisses him. From there, they both get distracted, hands wandering a little, but any form of nudity is prohibited in the common floors so they settle down and turn on the next movie.

 

Eventually they'll have to get up and find something for dinner. But at the moment, Clint is perfectly happy to stay right where they are, and Pietro is making no move to leave either. They get snacks after the third movie, and Pietro settles at his side instead of on top of him. Lucky sprawls across all four of their feet, unconcerned with the amount of room he's taking up, and Clint only regrets that when he has to go to the bathroom. Once he's returned and has settled back down, though, there's no place he'd rather be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So somebody has a new ship and wow I fell into the dumpster way faster than I thought I would. Pester me on tumblr (the-star-spangled-bucky) if you want to scream about these nerds and suggest other things for me to write.


End file.
